Unwanted Occurrences
by Chase-Mistress
Summary: What might happen if not every Pride member was killed that night?  What if now, they are going after higher game someone closer than expected. They're back, and not going down without a fight!
1. New discovery

HUNTRESS FICTION

**It's been a while since I have been able to go to sleep peacefully. Even since my encounter with **

the Goddess, I've had a hard time doing anything that is considered rest. Mainly, I've been out running, trying to clear my head of what happened last week. I still can't believe She killed everyone. Mostly, I cannot comprehend that Felix really did all those horrible things! I had always thought he was an awesome guy, always the leader of the Pride. He had looked out for them...for me. But now I can see that he only did that to get me to kill that guy. I do admit, he was just another scum-bag from NYC, but that didn't mean he deserved to get chased by them and ultimately die. I'm just glad I was a lucky one; one who got away.

"Are you coming? We've got to get going, or the rest of the team is going to catch up with us!" yelled Amy as she picked up her speed, barreling down the path deeper into Central Park. She had become much more outgoing since we met in 9th grade, as well as quite faster.

"I'm just waiting up for Kylie!" I yelled back at her. She decided to slow down, and walked back to me. "You do know Coach is going to _kill_ us when she finds out we keep cutting the seniors. I love doing it and all, but I really don't want to even _think_ of running double suicides after each lap! And I doubt you want to do them either."

"Very true!" she said, resting her hands on the top of her head to breathe easier. "And Coach might just get crazy enough to ban us from Districts. I sure as hell hope not. I've been working my ass off trying to perfect my 200-meter. I just know I'm going to beat Sammy from Lottin Chiles."

"If she takes us out, I might as well say goodbye to my scholarship."

Finally, I saw Kylie racing past the bend, a look of horror on her face.

"What's the matter, Kylie?? Where is everyone else. I would have thought they would have caught up to us by now. Even Coach wouldn't let them..."

"Coach was running off the track on the side," Kylie blurted out, both speedily and out of breath. "and then she tripped over something. When she got back up...she saw...a...a..."

"Come on, Ky! What is it?" asked Amy, while still trying to keep Kylie from having a heart attack.

"She tripped over a dead body!!" she finally answered. "You have to come. Coach says no one is allowed by themselves, and we all have to run back to the entrance as soon as we can." she told us as she already began her sprint back to the team. We chased after her, not knowing what else to do.


	2. Escape together

**CHAPTER 2**

Yes, I'm sure everyone knows, but I'm still going to say this, because I do not want to get in trouble. I have not, do not, and never will own ANY part of any of Tamora Pierce's magnificent works. There, I said it. Are you happy now?!?!?

By the time we reached everyone else, they were anything but calm. Some, mainly the freshmen, were crying as far away from the rest of the group as possible. I understood why once I saw what everyone was staring at. It was Mr. Stephenson, one of the many Drama teachers at our school. His body had been torn and shot, but his face was left unharmed, like the killer wanter everyone to know exactly who the poor victim was.

"Girls! Stay away from there!" yelled Coach. "Standing there crying is not going to help him or anyone else. We need to get back to the entrance right now! If anyone thinks about staying here, no one knows if...the monster who did this to poor Mr. S is still out here. _Come on!!_"

"Wait! Where are Stacy and Brianna?" I asked, not finding my other friend's faces among the others in the crowd.

"It's OK, Corey. I sent those two on ahead to the P.D. To tell them what we found. They're fast, good runners. They'll be fine. Now, everyone, let's hurry. Guys, get on the outside, girls in the middle. Let's move!!"

With that, we all began the 5 mile run back to the mail streets of NYC. _Strange, _I thought, _that we run to the streets of New York for safety. You'd think we would run _away_ from them. But, now everyone can tell that there is nowhere completely safe. Nothing. _As we made our way back through the maze of twists and turns around the hundreds of trees we passed, you could tell some of the younger, newer runners were getting tired. Thankfully, everyone began to look after them, making sure they kept going, even though they needed to rest. The guys made sure no one got out of the group, always looking for any sign of anything amiss in the forest around us.

I made sure not to leave Ky and Amy. I knew I could go faster-they knew it too-but I wouldn't leave them. They were my friends, and even though we were all bunched up, having one person get between us would feel like a hundred. We had to stick together, mainly for Ky's sake. She was still quite scared by this whole ordeal, and she was slowly losing her energy, like the rest of us. Her stride was beginning to falter, and her breath came erratically and in odd intervals.

"You can do it, Ky. We're only two miles away. Once we get out, we'll all go back to my house with the rest of the gang and just talk. Or sleep. We can do whatever you need to do." said Amy through her own hard breathing.

Ky didn't respond, but she did nod her head. I, however, was not talking at all. Talking, I knew, would make me think back to Mr. S, and I couldn't do that right now. I needed to think about normal things. Homework, chores, even the guy I liked right then. Anything to get my thoughts off of what I had just viewed.

Our feet pounded the soft turf under us as we continued on our way to, what we hoped, safety. The trees passed by in blurs, the usual sounds of the birds and animals creating a odd and foreboding atmosphere. All around us the shadows pulled towards us, as if they wanted to engulf every member of our group. As the lights and sounds of the city's busy streets began to be audible again, we pushed ourselves even faster. _Almost there. Just keep going. This isn't happening, it couldn't happen. Not again..._


End file.
